Generally, a journal bearing is known as a bearing device used in rotary machines such as steam turbines and gas turbines.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a journal bearing supporting a rotor shaft with a plurality of bearing pads. Specifically, the journal bearing of Patent Document 1 includes a carrier ring, an upstream bearing pad and a downstream bearing pad supported by the carrier ring, and a plurality of oil-supply nozzles for supplying lubricant oil between each bearing pad and the rotor shaft. The plurality of oil-supply nozzles include a first oil-supply nozzle (most upstream nozzle) disposed upstream of the upstream bearing pad, second and third oil-supply nozzles disposed on both end portions of the upstream bearing pad, and a fourth oil-supply nozzle disposed on the upstream end portion of the downstream bearing pad. Furthermore, side plates are disposed on both end surfaces of the lower half carrier ring, so as to suppress leakage of lubricant oil supplied from the oil-supply nozzles to the outside of the bearing.